RID2: Enter the Nightbird
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 21: An old freind of Galvatrons enters the secen, with an agenda all her own...


**RID2: Episode 20  
Enter the Nightbird  
  
** Sky-Byte, I am tired of waiting. Galvatron demanded. When will the repairs be complete? His arm swept over the still ruined portion of his base.  
Soon Lord Galvatron. Sky-Byte bowed. However, its not easy when half your task force keeps disappearing. He turned and glared at Darkscream, who shrank back.   
Hey it's not MY fault Gas Skunks always sleeping, and that Slapper has become addicted to Unreal Tournament.  
What was that? Galvatron demanded, refusing to believe what he just heard.  
Umm... never mind. Darkscream gulped.  
Sky-Byte groaned. Galvatron shook his head in disappear. Perhaps it was a mistake to get rid of Scourge so soon.  
No arguments there. Darkscream whispered to Sky-Byte, who kicked him.  
Galvatron eyed Darkscream angrily. Ok rodent, you are really testing me.  
Darkscream swallowed hard, and stepped backwards. Sorry lord Galvatron.  
Don't make me demote you to coffee boy again.  
*Darkscream face faults*  
Sky-Byte stared at Darkscream as he lay face down on the floor. Oh dear.  
  
Sky-Byte jumped to attention. Yes sir?  
Get the Aquacons back to work, and see if you can whip Darkscreams troops back into shape. I'm going to need all the troops I can get...  
At once, my Lord. Sky-Byte grabbed Gasskunk by the neck, and hauled him out of the ruins of Galvatrons main hall.  
Galvatron stared after him, ever regretting the card that the cruel deity known as fate had dealt him.  
But as for now, he had bigger fish to fry. Scourge... Prime... and...  
*Chibi Image Bubble: Cryotek laughing at Galvatron*  
  
  
Galvatron stared at the wreck of his throne. Quietly, he brushed off some of the debris. The beautiful backdrop was gone, but the seat was still there. He sat down and leaned forward, his thoughts wandering, trying to reassert his power and authority. Even when Optimus had defeated and captured him, Galvatron had not felt so threatened before. But now...  
Lord Galvatron!   
Galvatron cocked his head in annoyance. What is it now Sky-Byte? He growled.  
Sir, we have an unidentified ship approaching Earth.  
Great, more company. Galvatron growled. Keep me informed.  
Umm... sir? Sky-Byte gulped.  
  
Its approach vector is in line with our base.  
Galvatrons raised an eye at that.  
ETA: Five minutes sir.  
Give me a class identification, NOW! Galvatron roared, climbing to his feet.  
Sky-Byte turned on his com. Ok Gas Skunk, Ship Reading.  
Its uhh... Predicon Blade Class Fighter.  
Blade Class. Sky-Byte reported.  
Galvatron stared. A what?  
A Blade-  
I heard you the first time. Galvatron snapped. Come Sky-Byte, get everybody out here. Blades are only used by higher authority Predicons.  
  
Meaning COUNCIL MEMBERS! Galvatron roared, rushing outside.  
Sky-Byte paled. A member of the Predicon Council? HERE?  
  
The Blade landed in front of Predicon HQ. Galvatron, Sky-Byte, six confused Aquacons, and three bored Predicons stood in wait.  
Galvatron stood erect. He was good at looking dignified, and he was certainly proving that now.  
For a brief moment, Sky-Byte could have mistook him for a Cybertronian general, at the head of a great army of Predicons, rather then the so-so his campaigns told of.  
The Blade stood still for a moment, then a hatch dropped down. Sky-Byte gulped. Galvatron stared silently.  
Faint steps could be heard coming down the ramp. Galvatron bowed low. Welcome good Council member. I am honored to be- He paused, and his jaw hit the ground. It CAN'T be!  
Sure is, Sugar. With that, an unfamiliar transformer punched Galvatron, a straight uppercut, that sent him flying backwards.  
Sky-Byte, the Aquacons and Predicons, turned and stared at their fallen leader. He looked up wearily. Old girlfriend. He groaned, then went off-line.  
  
This is WHO??? Sky-Byte asked again, refusing to believe it. His optics again turned to the strange intruder. The Predicon Femme stood outside the small med bay, her arms crossed and an angry glare on her face. Everything about her spoke elegance and dangerous beauty. Her large chest was largely a falcons head, tattooed with the telltale signs of a transmittal. On her back were two large, inwardly curved wings that supplemented her nicely. On the tip of each was a steel blade that seemed able to cut through anything. A hawks tail feathers hung down the rest of her backside, seeming like a skirt. On her feet were massive birds claws, though her left seemed as though it had been violently torn off,a nd replaced with an evil steel one. On her arms were another set of backwards-facing claws, just above the soft, delicate hands, that ended in straight blades. But her face was the most striking. Besides being decidedly beautiful in shape, dark, shadow like claw designs ran under her eyes. A beak covered over the rest of the of her head, seeming like a hood. She was quite unlike anything Sky-Byte had ever seen.  
Her names Nightbird. Galvatron sighed. Here's a tip Sky-Byte, never court a Predicon. They really don't like it if it doesn't work out.  
I heard that. Nightbird called.  
Galvatron ignored her. I suppose that I really did care for her once, as much as a Predicon such as myself could care, that is. But it didn't work out.  
Didn't work out? Nightbird called in disbelief. You stranded me on Arcous Seven!  
I was on a ship headed for Markonia! Galvatron protested. The Council insisted, I couldn't-  
Don't give me that. Nightbird glared down at him.  
Yes M'am. Galvatron gulped.  
Sky-Byte just stared.   
Both the other Predicons noticed this after a moment. What are YOU looking at?  
Nothing, nothing! Sky-Byte frantically waved his arms, then ran off. Just going, yes! Bye!  
Nightbird hurumphed. Odd crew you have here.  
Galvatron glared at her. Ok Nightbird, why are you here?  
To come for you, duh. She came over and sat down next to him. The Predicon council is getting worried about you.   
What for! I'm doing just fine! Galvatron protested indignantly. And besides, when do YOU know anything about the council?  
I'm on it now. Nightbird crossed her arms. The right contacts, a couple-  
Don't tell me, please. Galvatron groaned.  
Little jealous? Nightbird teased.  
Shut up. Anyway, I don't need your help or the councils. I'm doing fine.  
Is that so? Nightbird asked suspiciously.   
  
Then where are Scourge and your Decepticons?  
I- uhh....  
They contacted us Galvatron.  
Galvatron paled.   
Of course, we're smart enough to know not to believe them completely. But I think we know enough.  
Galvatron gulped. I don't need them. I have Sky-Byte!  
Who is an idiot.  
My... Loyal Predicons?  
Who make a laughing stock of our proud race.  
The Aquacons?  
Nightbird cocked her head. No answer there, but you can't go off one gestalt.  
And why not?  
Because you are fighting the Autobots. Surly you are not stupid enough to think you can take them yourself.  
I did before.  
That was different. You weren't outnumbered ten to one.  
Galvatron remained silent.  
Just admit Galvy. You need help.  
  
That's why I'm here.  
Galvatron glared up at Nightbird. I may have cared for you once, but I don't need you here telling me what to do.  
You're too proud. Nightbird growled.  
And you're too stubborn. Galvatron countered.  
Nightbird smiled softly. We make a perfect couple, don't we.  
Don't start that. Galvatron roared, standing up. It's over between us. You know that.  
Is it? Nightbird asked suggestively.  
Galvatron stormed out of the room. Nightbird watched him go, then laughed in spite of herself. Oh, this is going to be fun!  
  
Galvatron paced back and forth inside his main hall irritatedly.  
Lord Galvatron! Galvatron glanced up as Barrage hurried in. We've just received a communiqué.  
From who? Galvatron demanded.  
It's on the main screen.  
Galvatron turned as the screen lit up.  
Ahh, hello mighty Galvatron!  
Galvatron stared.   
The one and the same! The Quintison laughed.   
What the slagging pit do you want? Galvatron demanded.  
*ahem* It seems that you and I are in similar situations. You've been humiliated. I've been humiliated. Both times, by the Autobots. So, I say we team up and-  
Galvatron roared. Ally with a Quintison? Forget it?  
Oh please! Kazz-M begged. We're really in a rut here.  
No! I won't have it.  
Who's on the com? Galvatron whirled as Nightbird entered.  
Galvatron grew irritated. Go away. I don't need you're opinion on-  
Nightbird's eyes were on the screen.   
NIGHTBIRD! Nightbird my love, how good to see you again!  
*Galvatron sweat drops*   
It's been awhile. Nightbird said saucily. Who would have guessed you were here.  
Aww, but it has been far too long my dear. Kazz-M said. If only you and I could be together again.  
Galvatron began to shake. YOU AND KAZZ-M????? He cried, his eyes locked on Nightbird.  
Nightbird shrugged. Well, he was a Pirate, I was a lady... you know how it goes.  
*Galvatron face faults*  
Kazz-M stared. What's with him?  
Nightbird smiled evilly. Nothing dear'. However, I don't think it would be mutually beneficial to team up right now.  
Kazz-M gaped. My love! Surly you, of all people would-   
Nightbird glanced backwards at Barrage. Hey, what's your name, Turtle face, shut off the com.  
Kazz-M protested. What? But my love-  
The screen switched off. Galvatron stood and stared at Nightbird, a look of disbelief on his face.  
Nightbird laughed. Now I really think you're jealous.  
You're imagining things. Galvatron growled, and stomped off.  
Oh, am I? Nightbird watched him go.  
Barrage crossed his arms. What are you trying to do to him? he demanded.  
Wouldn't you like to know. Nightbird put her hand under his chin.   
*Barrage sweat drops*   
Nightbird winked, then started off. She then stopped. I'm going out. She called to Barrage. In case anybody wonders.  
Out where?  
Oh, out and about, you know. Nightbird winked again, then transformed into her majestic hawk form, and flew off.  
  
It's been awhile since we've had the time to do this. Red Alert sighed happily.  
Prowl remained silent. Both were as police cars, sitting alone atop a hill overlooking the city.   
Red Alert noticed his silence and drove herself a little closer. What's wrong? She asked worridy. We've got a little time off.  
I know. I'm worried about that ship we caught on the scanners.  
Why? We've heard nothing since we saw it.  
That's just what worries me. That was a Predicon ship.  
You can't prove that. We didn't get a close enough look at it.  
I'm sure that was a Bladeship.  
  
Predicon council members use Bladeships.  
Red Alert shook her head. Come now. No council member would be stupid enough to come here.  
  
Red Alert and Prowl whirled to see where the unidentified voice had come from, guns already drawn. Show yourself! Red Alert demanded.  
The voice daunted.  
Because, I uhh...  
You have nothing on me Autobot. The voice continued. However, I have the drop on you.  
There was a flicker, and Prowl and Red Alert turned to find two energy blades less then a meter from each of them.  
Who the slagging heck are you? Prowl demanded.  
Names Nightbird. The Predicon responded. I figured I'd drop down to scope out the competition.  
Why don't you crawl back to the pit you came from? Prowl growled.  
Because, I want some information. Nightbird answered coldly. Now, if you're willing to cooperate, this can go smoothly with no one getting hurt.  
Give me one good reason why we should cooperate. Red Alert demanded.  
Nightbird stopped for a second, considering her target, then Prowl found an energy blade under his neck. Nightbird stared at Red Alert who paled visibly. You will talk, no?  
It depends. Red Alert gulped.  
Give me one reason Prime has not brought Galvatron in already.  
Red Alert blinked.  
I told you, tell me why. I want to know what's holding him back from taking him in.  
We can't catch him.  
Slag. You're lying. You have 3 gestalts, the best spies on Cybertron, and plenty of mighty warriors. Why are you holding back?  
Red Alert gulped, unsure of how to answer.  
And why are Cryotek and Scourge still on the loose? What's going on here?  
We're just following orders. Red Alert said quietly.  
Slag again. Tell me why or your boyfriend here is going to be having an out-of-body experience.  
We are unwilling to start an engagement against the Predicons, and we cannot keep track of the mobile base.  
Do you even try?  
Well- uh.  
You Autobots are bigger idiots then I thought. Nightbird pushed Prowl away and glared at them both. Send a message to Prime. Tell him Nightbird would like to meet with him, privately. These coordinates, 1500 hours. She handed them a data pad then turned away. Bye now.  
Prowl and Red Alert looked at each other as she transformed and flew off.  
  
Where have you been? Galvatron demanded as Nightbird entered the Predicon base.  
And since when are you my baby-sitter? Nightbird asked in annoyance.  
You're dodging my question. Galvatron stalked closer to her. Where were you?  
Wouldn't you like to know hon. Nightbird put her hand under Galvatrons chin. You know, you're cute when you're angry.  
*Galvatron sweat drops*  
I'm going back to my quarters. Nightbird said saucily.   
Galvatron watched as she turned around and left. I don't WANT to be cute.... He groaned.  
  
How is the plan proceeding? The blood red dragon stared at her from the view screen. Is all commencing well?  
Yes, yes. Nightbird sighed. Listen, I don't like this at all.  
The dragon said warningly.  
Yes, I know, I know. Nightbird sighed. Surely there's another way...  
No. There is no other way. I want hard proof. No exceptions.  
Nightbird didn't answer.  
And besides, if you fail to obey our commands, you will wish you were back in the jaws of that Regulan Metalmonger we found you in.  
Again, Nightbird remained silent.  
Remember Nightbird, don't yet your personal feelings get in the way.  
Nightbird switched off the screen. Too late. She sighed.  
  
Who did she say she was? Optimus asked.  
Nightbird, sir. Red Alert reported. She wanted to know why... Red Alert trailed off.  
Why what?  
Why we had not captured Galvatron yet. Prowl said quietly.   
She asked to meet you, alone. Red Alert added.  
Optimus turned away. Nightbird... where have I heard that name before?  
Red Alert and Prowl glanced at each other. I wouldn't trust her. They both said at the same time.  
I don't. Optimus answered. But... what you've told me... Why would she want to know that. Optimus remained silent for a few minutes more before he spoke again. It would probably be best to meet her anyway.  
Prowl said quietly. Its not worth getting captured again.  
I don't intend to. Optimus answered. I will have the Spychangers with me.  
She said alone. Red Alert said.  
Optimus winked. She doesn't have to know they are there.  
  
Optimus rolled into the field and transformed. He looked around. It was a desolate, quiet place. No places to hide anything...  
I thought I told you to come alone. A voice commanded.   
Optimus whirled, looking for the source. I did.  
Come on Prime, d you take me for a fool? Send the Spychangers home.  
Where are you?  
Send them home or I kill one of them. A sudden explosion proved her threat, knocking Mirages invisible form to the side. The stealth tech shorted and Mirage sat up dazedly. She is good. He grumbled.  
All of them. Nightbird ordered from whoever she was hiding.  
Spychangers. decloak and return to base. Optimus said quietly. Five more invisible forms transformed, and walked off, a little grumpily.  
From the sky a massive technorganic hawk suddenly shimmered into existence, transformed and landed.  
Nightbird, I presume? Optimus asked.  
One and the same. Nightbird nodded. Say, you're just as handsome as they say.  
I'm not available. Optimus answered coldly.  
Nightbird laughed. I wouldn't want an Autobot anyway.  
I hear Scourge is still available. Optimus answered, his eyes on Nightbirds every move.  
Yeah, but I don't really like that black and teal. Ugh. Nightbird shuddered. Anyway, I suppose you are wondering why I am here.  
The thought had crossed my mind.  
I can tell you where Galvatrons base is.  
Do you take ME for a fool, Nightbird? Optimus asked. I am not stupid enough to fall for that.  
Ah, but you don't know the half of it Prime. I can back all of my claims. There will be no trap waiting for you.  
I'm sure. Optimus said quietly.  
Galvatrons does not expect you. I've made sure of that.  
Is that so? Now what's the catch?  
The only Catch is that I am to be let free. However, at this point, I cannot reveal my betrayal to Galvatron, nor during the battle. He would surely kill me.  
And why are you doing this?  
I have my reasons.  
Which are?  
Wouldn't you like to know. Nightbird winked. Here, this will tell you where his base is. She tossed Optimus a tracker. Optimus examined it cautiously. Satisfied it was not a trick, he put it away in one of his compartments.  
I still don't trust you. He growled.  
The feeling is mutual. Nightbird answered, then leapt into the sky. You can take my offer or refuse it. But think, would it not be better to end this now? She winged towards the North and disappeared.  
Optimus stared after her. That was... interesting.  
  
Nightbird entered her small, temporary, quarters in Predicon Hq, and collapsed on her bunk with a sigh.  
  
She glanced up. Who is it?  
Sky-Byte entered the room, a confident smirk on his face. I know what you're up too.  
Oh do you? Nightbird sat up, staring down the shark. And what, pray tell, is that?  
I know of your talk with Prime.  
Nightbird started. What? How-  
The Autobots are not the only one with spies. Sky-Byte answered, his smile broadening. I hear you don't think highly of them, but Darkscream, Slapper and Gas Skunk can be most effective when they want to be.  
Nightbird paled. I ran sensor sweeps 3 times! How did they elude?  
Trade secret. Sky-Byte answered, placing his hand on his chest.  
Nightbird reached for her own, and found a small P-shaped tracer attached. Why you sneaky, underhanded-  
Now, tell me why I should not report to Galvatron. Sky-Byte said with immense satisfaction.  
Because I'm doing this for his own good. Nightbird answered.  
  
Nightbird glared at him. Trust me on this one.  
Trust you? You just handed our base over to the Autobots!  
I know, and I don't like it an more then you do. But if I did not think Galvatron was capable of winning this battle, I would not have done this.  
What IS going on? Sky-Byte demanded.  
Nightbird sighed, then told him.  
  
I don't like this at all. Elita-1 stared at Optimus. You're going to trust her?  
Optimus nodded.   
It just screams a trap. X-Brawn said. I'm with Elita on this one Optimus. It's not a good idea.  
Elita added. Recoils still out of the game. We don't have Sentinel.  
Surly Railracer and Landfill can do the job. Optimus answered.  
Why are you so insistent on this Optimus? X-Brawn asked quietly.  
Too much pain and suffering has been caused already. Optimus said quietly. If there's a way to end it quickly, I will take it. I don't want any more to die because of our war.  
X-Brawn bowed his head, and Elita sighed. You win Optimus. When do we start?  
  
Galvatron looked over his base in silence. Everything was working again- the immense damage had been repaired.  
But Galvatrons spark was still broken by the defeat that fate had handed him.  
Everything in the base seemed so dark now, so bleak. At one time Galvatron would have reveled in the bleakness. But now it seemed so different.  
His fate, his destiny, his mission had seemingly been lost with the final blasts of Scourge cannon before he left. Galvatron had almost given up hope of ever regaining it.  
Galvatron glanced up in annoyance at Gas Skunks frantic call.  
What is it? Galvatron demanded.  
  
Galvatron roared.  
Over 20 of them, heading right down our throat!  
Galvatron paled as his last hopes for survival came crashing down around him.  
Galvatron stared at the ground as Gas Skunk sent him the images of the Autobots charging toward his base, his blood their painfully obvious target.  
Galvatron swallowed his pride, and activated his com for one last, final speech.  
He said, his voice sounding strained. The Autobots have found us in our weakest moment, and are converging on our base as we speak. I will resist them to the death. I do not demand that you fight with me, but I do ask it. I will hold nothing against you if you do not. Because surely we will fail. But if we die, we die knowing we have defended our Predicon honor.  
With that, I leave you all free to go.  
For a long minute, nothing happened. In the back of his mind, Galvatron pictured his troops turning and fleeing as they ahd done all to many times before.  
Another minute passed, and Galvatron hung his head, knowing they had left.  
Galvatrons head snapped up as Sky-Byte came forward from the shadows, and knelt before him. I will always fight by your side, to the death if necessary.  
Galvatron nodded. Thank you Sky-Byte. It's good to know I will always have at least you at my side.  
I will not abandon you either my Lord! Galvatron turned as Barrage came forward, to bending down on one knee.  
Galvatron smiled faintly, and turned at the sound of more footsteps.  
We're in too. Seawing, Warstorm, Aquarious and Frenzy came forward.  
Whiplash followed them after a moment. I'm scared, but I will stay and fight.  
Darkscream entered and saluted. Count me in.  
Gas Skunk was at his side. That goes for both of us.  
Make that three! Slapper whooped.  
Finally Nightbird entered. Your crew is very loyal. I commend you on that. She said softly. I too will fight by your side.  
Galvatron looked over his men, trembling, pride in his troops beaming. Thank you, my friends. He said softly, then stood straight, his sword in his hand. For the PREDICONS! He hosted his weapon into the air, and that was followed by a roar of agreement from all his loyal troops.  
  
No sign of mines, Predicons, or anything else for that matter. Optimus stared down at Hot Shot as he finished his report.  
Nothing at all?  
Nothing sir.  
Optimus's eyes turned toward the massive floating fortress, now seemingly dead and abandoned.  
Somethings not right. Elita grumbled at his side. I don't like this at all.  
Optimus did a quick recount of his troops. Six spychangers. Three trains. Four Constuctobots. Three car brothers. Four of five femmes. Skid-Z and Towline. Everyone was here.  
But where was the enemy?  
Sir, movement! Mirages voice suddenly came in over the com. Optimus activated his own. WHo and what?  
Predicons, all of them, coming out of the base, straight toward us.  
Fall back to here. We'll meet them on their own terms.  
  
Galvatron strode forward, knowing that this was most likely his last stand. But he was not afraid to die. If he did die, it would be with honor.  
Once again his optics looked over his brave, loyal troops. His friends, as much as he hated to use the word. But they were. They were all he had.  
ANd Nightbird. At his side, she seemed somewhat upset. Was she scared? No, that was not in her vocabulary. Nervous? Perhaps, but what for? If they survived, he would question her later.  
Now, his enemy was in his site. The Autobots. From the looks of it, all of them.  
Galvatron shook his head and made up his mind. He would not run. He would triumph, or die.  
Optimus Prime! Galvatron roared at the standing image of his hatred.  
Optimus responded.  
I do not know how you found me, but I will not be defeated here.  
Optimus stared back. Galvatron, I will end your threat here and now.  
And I will not be defeated. galvatron answered. If you wish oblivion, then come and fight me!  
Very well! Optimus answered, combining with his trailer to double his size and strength. Autobots, ATTACK!  
Predicons, for GLORY! Galvatron yelled, and the battle was joined.  
Immediately, three massive combiners entered onto the scene. Railracer and Landfill rushed forward to meet Black Depth in the center of the field.   
The Predicon trio found themselves against six small and nimble spychangers, but fearlessly they attacked head on.  
Sky-Byte charged at the three Autobot car brothers, and though he was outnumbered and outclassed, he did not give up.  
Nightbird transforms and flew into battle with four femmes with a massive battle cry that shook the Autobots sparks to their cores.  
But at the center of a massive confrontation, two opponents stood and faced each other solo.  
It comes down to this Galvatron. Optimus said solemnly.  
Yes, it has. Galvatron answered. Let the best robot win.  
Evil will never win. Optimus said cooly.  
Then if that is my fate, so be it. Galvatron answered.  
They charged and met, their battle of wills had begun.  
  
It was short, fast, and furious. Though outnumbered, Black Depth put up a ferocious fight against his two foes, completely disassembling Landfill before being brought down by Railracer. Sky-Byte fought bravely, but he too was caught in the Autobots brothers fury of supercharged power. Surprisingly, the Predicon goons put up the fiercest fight anybody could have ever expected, managing to badly beat up all six of the spy changers before the Autobot brothers rushed into help. Nightbird faired well considering the odds against her, but too was captured. Eleven predicons sat tied up, but in the center Galvatron and Optimus Prime stills struggled.  
Give it up! Optimus roared as he and Galvatrons hands locked. You're finished! Surrender and we might go light on you!  
I won't! Galvatron heaved. I won't surrender! You will have to kill me first Prime!  
Then I will! Optimus answered forcing Galvatron backwards. He stumbled and hit the ground. Before he could arise up, he found Optimus's foot firmly planted on his chest.  
I'll give you one last chance to spare your life. Optimus said, bringing his gun to bear. Surrender now Galvatron.  
Galvatron stared down the barrel of his arch rivals gun. Down the barrel of his defeat.  
Its over Galvatron. Galvatron heard Primes voice, but it seemed so far away... so distant...  
He caught a glimpse of Nightbird, staring at him. her head bowed in sorrow.  
He heard his own voice speaking to him.   
You've lost. Everything you've worked for has been destroyed.  
Its over.  
Over. Nightbird... I failed...   
no.  
No.  
NO!  
Its not over! I cannot be defeated.  
I WILL not be defeated!  
I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!  
Optimus was blown off by a sudden blast of raw Predicon fury, straight from his rivals spark.  
The captured Predicons gave a start of surprise as galvatron came forth, seemingly reborn in a new power.  
Get him! Railracer yelled. Don't let him-  
It was too late. It took the Autobots three nano seconds to realize that they have never faced before the full fury of the Predicon lord unleashed. With one raw blast from his spark crystal, the tide of the battle turned. Galvatron charged straight through the Autobot ranks, his double edged sword ripping through any and all who opposed him. All the Predicons suddenly found their bonds sliced open, and with a newly redoubled faith in their leader, they came out fighting.  
With one cry the battle ended. Autobots, RETREAT! Optimus Primes voice bellowed over the battle. The Autobots, as one, transformed and fled.  
Galvatron stared after them as they disappeared into a warp gate, and sunk to his knees.  
You did it! Nightbird yelled, throwing her arms around him.  
Lord Galvatron, we won! Sky-Byte whooped.  
Galvatron didn't respond.  
Lord Galvatron? Sky-Byte asked, suddenly worried.  
My lord, are you ok? Barrage asked.  
Galvatron spoke, barley audible. I have looked Death in the eye, and conquered. His eyes came up, and he found Nightbird staring at him, a smile on her face.   
You did it. She said again.  
Galvatron looked past her, at his loyal troops. Sky-Byte. Barrage. The Aquacons. Even the Goons. They ahd stayed and fought, and they had won. Not alone, but as one united force. As Predicons.  
He found the voice to speak again. Return to the base, and move it. I don't wan the Autobots to find it again.  
At once my Lord! Sky-Byte saluted. You heard him! Move!  
As the rest of his troops hurried off, Nightbird helped him to his feet, and then back to the base.  
I have a confession to make. Nightbird said softly. This whole thing-  
Was a setup. Galvatron answered.  
Nightbird gaped. How did you know?  
Galvatron smiled. I'm not as stupid as the council thinks. I have my ways, three of them in fact.  
Nightbird stared. And what about me?  
Galvatron remained silent.   
  
You're leaving? Sky-Byte stared at Nightbird.  
My jobs done. Nightbird answered. Galvatron can pull off what we want him to do. I know that. For certain now. She had a faraway look in her eyes.  
Sky-Byte nodded. Very well then.  
Thanks for your willingness to agree. Nightbird put her finger under Sky-Bytes chin. You know, you're kinda cute for a fish.  
*Sky-Byte sweat drops*  
  
I guess this goodbye. Nightbird said softly.  
Galvatron answered, staring at her.  
Nightbird turned away. You'll keep in touch?  
Of course.  
Galvatron... do you love me?  
Galvatron smirked. I'll leave that up in the air until I return to Cybertron victorious.  
You will return, won't you?  
Of course.   
  
Of course. Galvatron bowed.  
Nightbird turned back to Galvatron and flashed a quick smile. Well, I'm off.  
Goodbye, dear Nightbird.  
Nightbird turned and walked up the steps into her Bladeship. Then she turned back. Oh, and do me a favor.  
  
When you next see Cryo, tell him I'm sorry i didn't get a chance to see him.  
Galvatron stared. Cryo? Wait... Cryotek? What's he-  
The Bladeship lifted off, as Galvatron realized what she had just said.  
*Chibi Image bubble: Cryotek, his arm around Nightbird, laughing*  
  
  
Afterword: Whoops. Umm... this was SUPPOSED to be a funny fic about Nightbird hitting on everyone in existence. How'd this come out??? 0o! Well, whatever I'm most pleased with the result. VERRRY pleased.  
  
Next Up: This next one will make Shadowhawk very happy ^^


End file.
